This invention involves certain 4,7-diacyloxybenzofuran derivatives. These compounds are useful as inhibitors of mammalian leukotriene biosynthesis. As such, these compounds are useful therapeutic agents for treating allergic conditions, asthma, cardiovascular disorders, and inflammation. The compounds are also useful as analgesics and as cytoprotective agents.
The leukotrienes are a novel group of biologically active mediators derived from arachidonic acid through the action of lipoxygenase enzyme systems. There are two groups of leukotrienes derived from the common unstable precursor Leukotriene A.sub.4. The first of these are the peptido-lipid leukotrienes, the most important being Leukotrienes C.sub.4 and D.sub.4. These compounds collectively account for the biologically active material known as the slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis.
The leukotrienes are potent smooth muscle contracting agents, particularly on respiratory smooth muscle but also on other tissues (e.g , gall bladder). In addition, they promote mucous production, modulate vascular permeability changes, and are potent inflammatory agents in human skin. The most important compound in the second group of leukotrienes is Leukotriene B.sub.4, a dihydroxy fatty acid. This compound is a potent chemotactic agent for neutrophils and eosinophils and, in addition, may modulate a number of other functions of these cells. It also affects other cell types such as lymphocytes and, for example, may modulate the action of T-suppressor cells and natural killer cells When injected in vivo, in addition to promoting the accumulation of leukocytes, Leukotriene B.sub.4 is also a potent hyperalgesic agent and can modulate vascular permeability changes through a neutrophil dependent mechanism. Both groups of leukotrienes are formed following oxygenation of arachidonic acid through the action of a 5-lipoxygenase enzyme. See for example, D. M. Bailey et al., Ann. Rpts. Med. Chem. 17 203 (1982).
The leukotrienes are potent spasmogens of human trachea, bronchus and lung parenchymal strips, and when administered to normal volunteers as aerosols are 3,800 times more potent that histamine at inducing a 50% decrease in air flow at 30% of vital capacity. They mediate increases in vascular permeability in animals and promote mucous production in human bronchial explants. In addition, Leukotriene B.sub.4 may also mediate mucous production and could be an important mediator of neutrophil and eosinophil accumulation in asthmatic lungs 5-lipoxygenase products are also thought to be regulators of mast cell degranulation and recent studies with human lung mast cells have suggested that 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, but not corticosteroids, may suppress antigen-induced mast cell degranulation. In vitro studies have shown that antigen challenge of human lung results in the release of leukotrienes and in addition purified human mast cells can produce substantial amount of leukotrienes. There is therefore good evidence that leukotrienes are important mediators of human asthma. 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors would therefore be a new class of drugs for the treatment of asthma. See for example, B. Samuelsson, Science 220, 568-575 (1983).
Psoriasis is a human skin disease which affects between two and six percent of the population. There is no adequate therapy for psoriasis and related skin conditions. The evidence for leukotriene involvement in these diseases is as follows. One of the earliest events in the development of prepapillary lesions is the recruitment of leukocytes to the skin site. Injection of Leukotriene B.sub.4 into human skin results in a pronounced neutrophil accumulation. There are gross abnormalities in arachidonic acid metabolism in human psoriatic skin. In particular, highly elevated levels of free arachidonic acid can be measured as well as large amounts of lipoxygenase products. Leukotriene B.sub.4 has been detected in psoriatic lesions, but not in uninvolved skin, in biologically significant amounts.
Leukotrienes can be measured in nasal washings from patients with allergic rhinitis and are greatly elevated following antigen challenge. Leukotrienes may mediate this disease through their ability to regulate mast cell degranulation, by modulating mucous production and mucocillary clearance and by mediating the accumulation of inflammatory leukocytes
Leukotrienes can also mediate other diseases. These include atopic dermatitis, gouty arthritis, and gall bladder spasms. In addition, 62ey may have a role in cardiovascular disease because leukotrienes C.sub.4 and D.sub.4 act as coronary and cerebral arterial vasoconstrictors and these compounds may also have negative inotropic effects on the myocardium. In addition, the leukotrienes are important mediators of inflammatory diseases through their ability to modulate leukocyte and lymphocyte function.